Recall
by Monday1113
Summary: Lloyd spends too much time thinking, and discovers the truth. PWP


**Here Have some plotless Lloyd thoughts.**

**Monday1113 Does not own Ninjago**

* * *

It had been hours since the sun had set, and everyone else was fast asleep, except for me. I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Draping one hand over my eyes, I let those words resurface again.

_'I spent my whole life at Darkley's boarding school'_

_'On my first day here, I didn't know how things worked.'_

_'Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.'_

_'You've been gone my whole life!'_

_'I dropped you off at the boarding school so I could go learn everything I could about the prophecy.'_

Pressing the heels of my hands against the sides of my head, I shut my eyes tightly. Willing the words away, I felt sick. Everything felt disjointed, and strange. All of those words, the stories they held, they didn't match up.

I was six years old when I went to Darkley's for the first time, that I remember. _'There had to be something before that though.' _While I did remember some things, everything was very fuzzy, like someone had blurred out things in a video.

Draping my left arm over my eyes, I felt old. It shouldn't have been so hard to remember what life was like before school. Dad raised me, I remembered that.

He wasn't the one who took me to school though, I remembered that. _'If he didn't, who did?' _When I had lived in the underworld, I was kept as far away from the skeletons as possible. There was no way he would have trusted them to take me to Darkley's.

Shutting my eyes again, I thought about that first day.

Someone was holding tightly onto my small hand, walking at my pace as we followed one of the teachers through the hall. The sweater I had to wear that made me look no different from any other student was itchy, and rubbed at my neck.

_"I promise you, Lloyd will be fine here ma'am._" The teacher has said, I remembered how snide that voice sounded. It was one of the teachers that taught the older students, not one of the ones I ever got to know.  
_"I know, but-"_ The person squeezed my hand. This voice was different; it felt distorted, like it was playing on some old record. This had to be the person who was always blurred in Lloyd's memories. _"I can't have him coming after me..."_

The teacher spoke again, smiling at the person who held my hand. _"Don't worry, we have something that can help with that. All we need you to do is agree to it." _The door to a classroom opened, and two students had looked out at me, smirking to each other before closing the door again.

I remembered the scene shifting. The person who held my hand was gone, and I was lying down on the couch in the counselor's office. My mind had felt fuzzy, and I remembered falling asleep there, but this time, I could hear voices speaking around me.

_"Don't worry ma'am, when he wakes up, he won't remember you. All he'll remember is that it's his first day here as a new student."_

_"And it won't wear off?"_

_"No ma'am. Recollection's tea is very strong. Not much could undo its effects."_

Recollection's tea? My eyes opened again, and I sat up, shoving my blanket off as fast as I could. Practically running out of the room, I went to where I knew I could find my uncle. He was awake, sipping at tea silently.

"It's a little late for you to be up Lloyd." He said quietly, before he turned around to look at me. I was breathing heavily, heart pounding. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

I nodded. "What's Recollection's tea?" I asked, holding onto the door frame.

Uncle sipped at his tea again, turning back around. "It's a powerful tea, capable of altering the memories a person has involving someone."

I could feel my hands shaking. "By altering, you mean things like making it hard to recognize the person, right?" Sensei nodded. "Like the person's blurred and their voice is all distorted and weird, right?"

"Yes."

I felt light-headed. "And it was used on me, wasn't it?"

He nodded again. He didn't even have to say anything about who it had tried to hide. I knew. My mom had let them erase her from my memories using the tea, and then had left me.

Reasons or not, I couldn't help but feel the anger inside of myself, wrapping around my heart. Leaving, I went back to my bed, slipping my shoes on, and throwing a hoodie over my head.

I needed to go clear my head.

* * *

**Angsty Lloyd drabbles~**

**My Lloyd muse is hiding right now. This week alone I've started writing him being dead, him being hit by a speeding truck, and many(Like...3) smutty roleplays involving him~**


End file.
